


Pretty Gay

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Voyeurism, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Video games are nice, but giving your friend a ride on your lap is just pure gay fun.





	Pretty Gay

"Did you notice that Kenny looks at my ass a lot?"

Stan's eyes shot from the video game he was playing with Kyle, long enough to have his character die from a cheap shot.

Kyle's lips curled into a smirk at Stan, "Oops."

There was a pause from Stan, before he gave a little laugh, "God, you scared the shit out of me." He didn't want to have to confront Kenny over something like that.

"I wasn't actually lying, but I only pointed it out to get your attention," Kyle laughed a bit, moving his hip to the side to give his thick ass a smack.

"I still want to sleep on those cheeks," Stan mumbled, despite not even having originally written that letter when they were eight. But Kyle never figured that out.

Kyle dropped his controller to fix his hat slightly lower to hide to face a bit, "Come on, dude. That's gay."

"You're gay, not me," Stan argued, moving to have their legs touch as he ripped off Kyle's hat. "You're super mega gay, even."

"I suck your dick on a daily, Marsh. You're pretty gay for letting me." Kyle's hand moved out, starting to stroke along Stan's thigh. "I bet I could make you cum in, like, five seconds."

Stan's eyebrows rose at the challenge, unsure if muscles relaxed that fast, "Uh, sure. You're on."

Kyle undid Stan's pants so his cock popped out through the hole in the front of his underwear. He then reached behind him, ripping open the thin fabric of his jeans to expose his ass all the way up to his own cock. "You have no idea how uncomfortable sitting with a butt plug is."

Popping out the toy, Kyle plopped it on the coffee table so he could move to swing a leg over Stan's thigh. He began to seat himself over Stan's cock.

Not even waiting for it to be fully hard, Kyle slid down right on top. "God, yes," Kyle got out, leaning forward to rest his head on Stan's shoulder as he started pumping his hips up and down.

"Jesus, Kyle," Stan breathed, so glad nobody was home to walk in on them moaning and kissing sloppily.

Kyle loved to be messy during sex, despite claims he hated germs. He especially loved Stan stroking his ass. 

It was tickling and perfect, so of course Stan did.

Rubbing the skin of Kyle's pucker whenever he groped and moved his hands especially roughly, Stan smirked and kissed Kyle's open mouth, "Fuck, I love you."

"Fuck, you're so gay," Kyle laughed breathlessly.

"You're the one who ripped open his damn pants to ride my dick, you dumbass," Stan laughed breathlessly, trying to save his voice for when Kyle got onto the balls of his feet to start really sliding up and down his shaft. "Kyle!"

Kyle kissed a spaced out Stan, smirking, "I love you, dude."

"I'm never taking this ass for granted," Stan moaned, his eyes unfocused as he started hearing the wet slaps. "Did you use cooking oil as lube? That's so fucking wet."

"No, just something Kenny bought me," Kyle giggled, kissing Stan on the nose.

"I'm killing him," Stan growled, leaning forward to start helping Kyle up and down.

Kyle moaned loudly as Stan moved his hips so his prostate became a target, "You... you bastard!" His head fell back, "Fuck me, Stan! Come on, do it!"

Kyle was slammed back into the table, letting Stan just pound him with teenage hormones. "That's it! Fuck me, you bitch; fuck my ass!"

Stan kissed Kyle to shut him up, but their noises still got out. Nothing could stop the damn noises.

Not even Kenny, who called Stan abruptly. 

Stan just picked up the phone with a hand, panting as he spoke, "I'm busy right about now, dude, fuck off."

"Am I missing it? Is Kyle using the special lube?" Kenny's muffled voice sounded frantic and excited.

"Yeah, why?" Stan puffed out, his eyes rolling back as Kyle slammed down over his cock to cum all over the floor.

Kenny gave a sly tone, "It's made so you get horny, and fuck until you pass out. Fucking sweet, right? Imagine all the ass you can pound, and then you can wake up and do it again!" He giggled until he noticed Stan wasn't answering besides the sound of slapping, "Stan?"

"Oh, fuck, Kyle," Stan groaned, and something made a squelching sound.

Kenny was glad he was put accidentally on speakerphone, and on the floor right by the action.


End file.
